classifiedopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Hudson
Ryan Delarobia Hudson, nicknamed 'Mr. Shades' ''for the aviators he frequently wears',''' is a Captain with RDA SpecFor's 1st Alpha Group (AGRU). An ex-CIA/SAD Spook, he began service with RDA shortly after the Russo-American war. His primary role with AGRU is the team's Hacker, but he has also had training in long range combat from his days as a CIA Assassin. While he isn't technically qualifyed to be the team's sniper, it's a role he has had little trouble filling. Hunt and Hudson have served together for several campaigns, first when they were initially paired together in 2013 during Victor Squad's Afghan and Iraqi campaigns. While at first the two mens' relationship was a bit rocky, they eventually grew to be good friends, especially after they served together during the Algiers conflict when Hunt pulled Hudson out, saving his life. His preferred weapon is his custom Mk.12 Mod 0 Special Purpose Rifle, which he has modified with a custom pistol grip and an M16A3 lower reciever, allowing him fire the weapon in both semi-auto and fully automatic modes of fire. Classified Ops: Black Needle After Operation: Iron Dragon went south, Rhodes sent Hudson in to reinforce Hunt and Travis. He rendezvoused with the two men just outside the tunnel network, and they ventured in. After some time, the men came out near a riverbed, which they intended to follow to safety. Unfortunatly, they were intercepted by a KORATech combat division, whom they engaged. After a brief firefight, an ill-targeted mortar strike managed to cover their escape, at which point they retreated to Hudson's car and exfil. They made their way back to Hunt's apartment in the city, where they were once more engaged by KTC Ground Forces, who were easily dispatched. Classified Ops: Paper Angel Some time later, Hudson and Hunt were on a job to aprehend Arthur Gediman, an ex-RDA desk jockey who had been siphoning off funds from the executive accounts. Hudson chased him through the streets while Hunt flanked him on the rooftops. Eventually, they cornered and apprehended him. Hunt was soon contacted by Rhodes, in regards to Ivan Johnson's resurrection; He, Hudson, Parker and a new agent, Ray Bauer, an ex-KORATech spook (who was among the team who hit them during Black Needle), were assigned to the team. What no one could have suspected was that Hudson was apprehended by KORATech and implanted with an experimental Electrostatic Narcotic Failsafe, which put him under KORATech's control. After the operation went sideways, he surprised the others and prepared to execute them, before the ENF cut out, and he was opened to being disarmed. After the device was removed, Hudson was itching for some payback. When they hunted down Royce's team, Hunt was injured, which was the last straw. Hudson took down Johnson, who he beat savagely and shot six times in the throat, to, surpringly, no effect. Realizing the only way to kill him was to get him out of his suit, he ripped Johnson's mask off before executing him with his own Desert Eagle. After Johson was dead, he helped drag a wounded Hunt out.